Obi Wan's Diary
by Jedi Master Evenstar
Summary: Care to take a peek? C'mon... you konw you want to! Find out the great Jedi Master's thoughts about his padawon, the hot day care lady, and life in general.Warning: Pure Randomness! TPM timeframe, rating just to be safe. Chapter 12 up!
1. Off The Wall

**A/N: This is a story that 2 of my friends and I have been working on together. We each take turns writing a chapter, then we hand it off to the next person. We may all be on the same page, or we might have 3 different plot lines going on. Ya never know.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Obi Wan. Or his diary. We just stole it and are posting it on the Internet to humiliate him! Doesn't that sound lovely?**

**Brynna's Chapter**

Dear Diary,

Thank you **so** much Master Qui Gon. You were sooooooooo kind and generous to inflict this little blond THING upon me as my padawon.

All day long, he bounces around, staring at his "Angel". NON-STOP! He does this day in and day out! Did I mention that he does this all day?

Yesterday, he ate all my energy bars and drank all my coffee! All the sugar in my house is gone! Now I'm too week to get out of bed. So I'm just going to lay here, write this, ands listen to the Thing bouncing off the walls (literally) in the next room yelling "WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET THE DOUGHNUTS YOU PROMISED!" I hate my life.

Obi Wan

**A/N 2: The next chapter will be Jessica's, then mine. We would be very happy if you reviewed! As always from me, XOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. Meet Diamond

**A/N: It's my turn with the folder again. But, I promised everyone I'd post their chapters before starting mine. So, don't be surprised if I update this one several times this week, then stop posting for a while. I'm doing the best I can, ok?**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our OC. In fact, she's not OURS, she's Jessica's. Brynna and I own absolutely nothing!**

**Jessica's Chapter**

Dear Diary,

Today has been one of the most relaxing days I've had in a LONG time! You see, I have come up with a master plan. After I'm done training the Little Blonde Thing (they make me train him for 2 FULL HOURS each day!) I am sending him to a day care! Unfortunately, they'll only take him for 4 hours a day and I have to pay by the hour plus damages. C'MON! I already have to pay the damages the Thing does to my apartment!

But still, 4 hours to myself! Four long, peaceful, lovely, wonderful-

"BENJIE! Oh, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENJIE! I'm home!"

Oh no. The Thing is back! And he's calling me Benjie. I hate it when he calls me Benjie!

"Benjie? I thought you said his name was Obi Wan."

That was DEFINITELY not the Thing's voice! More later.

Later

Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I need to calm down so I can write… Ok, I'm ready!

It turned out that the director of the day care decided to drive the Thing home today. "This is my new friend Diamond," said the Thing.

"Hi, I'm Diamond," said this really HOT woman. "I hope you don't mind, but I decided to drive Little Ani home today." She ruffled the Thing's hair. Eww!

I tried to say hi, but my mouth wouldn't listen. I just sat there, gawking like an idiot.

"Benjie? BENJIE!" the Thing shouted. It wasn't until he whacked me that I spoke.

"H-h-h-h-hi," I managed to stammer.

"Oh, Ani. You know you shouldn't whack people like that!" Diamond giggled. She has a most melodious laugh. She said some other stuff, but I didn't notice.

Finally, she said, "Well, I'd better get going!" and walked off.

I can't believe it! She must think I'm some sort of idiot! I hate my life.

Obi Wan

**A/N 2: All of the author's notes will be from me, since I'm the ones posting them. Now I can start my chapter! YAY! Read and Review! XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	3. The Talk

A/N: Yay! Finally, I'm posting my own work! We had a meeting on the contents yesterday while we were walking home, and decided that Obi Wan should give Anakin "The Talk". But none of us wanted to write that chapter. So we played "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and I lost. Yay me.

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Not even the Little Blonde Thing! WAAAAAAAAAHHH!

My Chapter 

Dear Diary,

This morning, when I got up, Master Yoda summoned me to a Jedi Council Meeting. I thought it was because they wanted to make me a master or something. Turns out the meeting was for "or something".

They have added a new rule to the Jedi Code. All masters/knights-with-apprentices must give their padawons "The Talk". I HAVE TO GIVE THE LITTLE BLONDE THING "THE TALK"!

I decided to go ahead and get it over with this afternoon. I found the Thing sitting on the couch in the living room. I couldn't look at him, so I stared pacing around the room while I talked.

"Now Anakin," I said, using the Thing's real name for once. "I could go all _Once Upon a Mattress_ (**A/N: It's a musical. Don't ask**) with this and use all that 'boy flower, girl flower, bee comes' crap."

"Uh-huh," said the Thing, not looking at me. I thought that was pretty nice of him. Like, maybe he didn't want to make me more uncomfortable than I already was.

"But I'm not," I continued. "I'm going to give you the straight facts, because Master Yoda requires me to."

"Sure," said the Thing in the same monotone voice as last time.

"Ok then," I said, clearing my throat which had suddenly gone dry. "You see, when a Mommy marries a Daddy, and they love each other very much, on that special night, they-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" the Thing screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking it was something I had said.

"You made me lose my video game!" the Thing yelled. I looked over the couch to see his Game Boy on his lap, flashing the words "Game Over". "Way to go, Benjie! And I had almost beaten my high score!"

The little twirp hadn't been listening to a word I'd said. I decided to drop the subject. He can learn about it from his youngling friends at the Jedi Temple. I tried, Master Yoda, if you're reading this. Also, if you ARE reading this, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, THING, WHATEVER! I hate my life!

Obi Wan

**A/N 2: If you're wondering what happened to Diamond, she is Jessica's OC and will only be in her chapters. XOXOXOX**


	4. Running with the Devil, er, Scissors

**A/N: Wow! 3 chapters posted in 1 day! That's gotta be some kind of record! Well, for me at least. Right now, Jessica's in Florida for a wedding, so after this chapter, it will be my turn again.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do we have to say that we own nothing?**

**Brynna's Chapter**

Dear Diary,

I've made a decision. I'm going to grow a beard! It'll make me look more manly and Jedi-ish. Isn't that great! Maybe the Council will give me a better position! Wish me luck!

Obi Wan

LATER THAT MONTH

Dear Diary (sob),

My beautiful beard!

Today when the Thing came home, he showed me what he learned at day care.

"See Benjie!" he said, holding up a pair of scissors. "When you add scissors plus hair, it makes it disappear!" He cut the tip of his padawon braid off. "But you don't want to run with them cause then you won't cut the right thing."

'Great,' I thought. 'Scissors. Oh well. He might poke his eye out, but what's the worse that could happen to me?' I thought too soon.

Later, when I ordered Tattooine food for dinner to make the Thing feel more at home, I called him down to eat.

"Coming Benjie!" he shouted. He came running down the stairs. I didn't notice until it was too late that he was STILL HOLDING THE SCISSORS!

"NOT SO FAST!" I shouted, but it was too late. SNIP! "MY BEARD!" It was gone! And all my beautiful chance of being promoted gone with it. Why couldn't I have gotten a normal padawon! I hate my life.

Obi Wan


	5. Too Gross For Words

**A/N: Jessica is in Florida right now, so we decided 2 skip her chapter this time and go ahead and post mine. Hey, that sorta rhymed! Wow, Red Bull does weird things to me. Well, it's not my fault I was at a really good part in _Carrie _by Stephen King at midnight last night. And I have swim team today!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Naught. Zip. Zilch.**

**My Chapter**

Dear Diary (puke),

So.. grossed… out… can… barely… write! (puke again) The Thing has REALLY done it this time! Do you have any idea what he did this time? Well, I'll tell you.

This morning, I woke up to the sound of his squeaky little voice. "Benjie? Hey, BENJIE? Could you come in here a second?"

I got up and walked to the bathroom we share (ie: a toilet and a sink. We have separate shower areas, thank the Force). "What's up?" I asked sleepily.

"I dropped my toothbrush in the toilet. What should I do?" he asked. He held up his toothbrush, which was dripping murky water (I REALLY need to clean the toilet).

"How did you drop your toothbrush in the toilet?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Never mind that. It's a long story, not pretty. So, what do I do with it now?" Force, he talks fast sometimes!

"Just throw it away," I said, trying my best to stay calm with him for waking me up at 7:30 AM on a SATURDAY! "We'll get you a new one later today." At a reasonable waking hour.

This seemed to make sense to him, because he said, "Ok," and dropped his toothbrush in the wastebasket. Then he grabbed MY toothbrush and said, "We'd better throw this one out, too. I dropped it in the toilet last week."

I fainted right on the spot. When I woke up, the Thing came in and said cheerfully, "Don't worry, Benjie! I went ahead and threw your toothbrush out for you!"

I had been hoping it was all a bad dream, like the ones where I show up at the Jedi Temple and realize I've forgotten my pants, BUT IT'S REAL! I GHAD BEEN BRUSHING MY TEETH WITH A TOOTHBRUSH CONTAINING FORCE-KNOWS-WHAT FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK! I hate my life.

Obi Wan Kenobi

PS: The Thing just bit me because I changed the channel while his "Angel", Queen Amidala, was giving her opinion about the Separatist Act on the Holonews! I my need a rabies shot!


	6. Don't Look in the Closet

**A/N: Wow, how long has it been since I've updated this? Oh, well, I'm updating now and that's all that matters.**

**A lot has happened since I've updated. And not just with the story, but with the authors as well. You guys remember Jessica, right? She's the one that wrote chapter 2 "Meet Diamond". Well, that was the only chapter she actually wrote, and Brynna and I already had ideas for our story. So I'm sorry to say that we've had to fire her from the staff. **

**But don't worry. This story will still have three authors. I have asked my friend Savannah to help us out with the story. Savannah is my twin sister, separated at birth to protect our identities from the Dark Side of the Force (don't ask how we figured that out. We can just tell through our Force bond.). She lives kind of far away and doesn't have an email address, so we're going to have to snail mail the story back and forth. But we'll figure it out in the end!**

**Here's Brynna's chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**MTFBWY (May the Force be with you)!**

**Master Evenstar**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dear Diary,

I'm so tired I can barely write. The blonde creature kept me up all night.

I was happy to be able to go to bed after a long day of attempting to train the boy (if you can even call him human). I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. But then I awoke to the sound of the Creature calling me. "Benji… Benjie… BENJIE!"

I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 12:23 AM. _This had better be good, _I thought grumpily.

"Benjie? I (sob) had a bad dream about a scary man in a black suit that had a breathing problem! (sob) Can I sleep in your room? Just for tonight?" He did the puppy dog pout. I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I sighed. He climbed in bed next to me and fell right asleep. I however did not. I was kicked approximately 18 times, whacked about 22 times, and had the covers stolen from me twice. Finally, at 2:33, I woke him up and asked if he could go back to his room.

"(Yawn) Ok Benjie." Finally, sleep! But it didn't last long.

At 2:57 AM I was woken up again. But not by a quiet sad little voice. "BENJIE! THERE'S A SITH LORD UNDER MY BED!" He darted into my room.

"There's no Sith Lord under your bed," I assured him.

"Yes there is! Will you go kill him?"

"No."

"But he's gonna kill us!" He did the puppy dog pout again.

"FINE!" I shouted. I grabbed my lightsaber and looked under his bed. "Nothing."

"AHHH!" he screamed.

I banged my head on the bed. "Ow! What?"

"He just went in the closet!"

I walked into the closet, but again, saw no Sith Lord. CLICK! The door closed behind me.

"I just saw him run out. I locked us in the closet so we'd be safe!" the Creature said.

I was horrified. I would have to spend the night locked in a closet with a little blonde monster who was afraid of imaginary Sith Lords in his room!

It was 8 in the morning when Yoda finally found us. I had been kicked 41 more times, whacked 65 more times, and had a large bruise on my head.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but nooooooooooo. The day had to go according to plan and I still had to give the demon child lessons today. So right now, he's watching Queen Amidala on the news and I'm half asleep on the couch. I hate my life.

Obi Wan Kenobi


	7. Meditation

**A/N: Ok, I'll admit I had a little trouble with this chapter. After making a peace treaty with Jessica after firing her, the problem became how to get the story to Savannah if she rarely comes to church and doesn't have an email address. So I figured I'd snail mail it to her.**

**Well, the problem is that I haven't used snail mail for at least 7 years. And the first time I sent the story to her, it got lost in the mail because I wrote down the wrong ZIP code. But I managed to get the story to her and get her chapter from her in church today. Took 3 weeks, but I managed it! (Smiles sheepishly)**

**Back in July, our youth group went to a Presbyterian Conference at Presbyterian College in South Carolina. Savannah and I were roommates for the conference and would stay up until obnoxious hours of the night just talking. One night we did a role-play with 9-year-old Anakin and Obi Wan during meditation time at the Jedi Temple. Long story short, this chapter was basically part of the role-play. Hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you padmedelacour, yodudes5, dragoneyes171986, Elenor Smith, Jedi Knight 13, Sica Meni, rockyrelay, and kanon com for reviewing, and thank you everybody for your patience! **

**MTFBWY!**

**Master Evenstar**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Newcomer Savannah's Chapter**

Dear Diary,

The Thing was SO annoying today! I tried to quiet him down by making him meditate (that's one of the tactics we discussed at the Dealing with Troublesome Padawons seminar). Meditation usually calms me down and lets me become one with the Force. However, the Thing wouldn't or couldn't stay still for more than 30 seconds, which has to be a new record for him. Here's what happened:

I had just settled and was about to fall into the Force when I here the unmistakable shrill voice of my, ahem, adorable padawon.

"Benjie! There's a dot on the ceiling!"

"There are many dot on the ceiling," I replied, annoyed. "Now meditate."

"Can the dots talk to you?" he asked

"What!"

"Well, can they?" he pestered.

"No, they are inanimate objects without Force-presence. Now MEDITATE," I told him through gritted teeth. I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"They talk to me," he boasted.

"What?" I said confused. "Why?"

"I'm nice to the dots," he explained.

I grabbed the stick I had found outside this morning. I'm not sorry to say that I really enjoyed what happened next. WHACK! The stick made contact with the side of the Thing's head.

"OUCH!" he cried. "What was that for!"

"For being annoying and not meditating," I explained with some satisfaction.

"I'm telling Yoda!" he whined, the same way most kids whine "I'm gonna tell Mom!"

"For your information, Jedi have permission to discipline their padawons in any way they see fit," I replied with a sneer.

He merely stuck his tongue out at me and when into (for the first time all afternoon) quiet meditation. I smiled. _Maybe I can (literally) knock some discipline into him,_ I thought. But I thought wrong.

Before I could say or do anything, the Thing levitated the stick with the Force and started whacking me with it! I didn't even know he could levitate yet! I hate my life.

Obi Wan


	8. The Notebook

**A/N: Ok, I know that I promised I'd post me chapter a few days after Savannah's, but I lied. I know, I know. Go ahead and get the name calling over with. Call me a "Lying Liar Who Lies" if you must. I probably deserve it for being lazy. Because, frankly, for the past few weeks, I can't even use "too much homework" as an excuse.**

**So anywho (since we've gotten past the nicknames and catcalls), it's (finally) time for today's chapter! What inspired this chapter happened a couple of months ago. I dared my friend Keri to watch _Revenge of the Sith_ all the way through without skipping any scenes. She accepted that challenge, but only if I did the same for _The Notebook._**

**Well, I watched it, and I have to say (sorry _Notebook _fans and Keri) it sucked. It was too slow for me, like when I had to read _Anne of Green Gables _for my school's Summer Reading program. The most violence I saw was when the ducks were fighting over the bread crumbs when Allie and Noah were feeding them. I'm sorry, but I can't say I'm into that genre of movies.**

**So anyway, I wrote the Thing's reaction to the movie after my own (I can't sit trough a movie without talking back to the screen. It annoys the heck out of whoever's watching with me!). Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you Eleanor Smith, rockyrelay, and 00mrdragon00 for your reviews!**

**Master Evenstar**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

My Chapter (Yay!)

Dear Diary,

Last night, I felt kinda bad about hitting the Thing with that stick. I even heard that on a small system in the Outer Rim called Earth, they have Jedi called Social Workers that will arrest you if you do things to kids like hit them with sticks! Thank the Force I was born and raised on Coruscaunt!

So, anyway, I was feeling bad, so I decided to make it up to the Thing by having Movie Night. I went to the movie rental store and rented _The Notebook _on DVD. I've seen that movie a few times before and it always makes me cry at the end! So, I thought the Thing might enjoy it (the movie, not me crying. Though he might enjoy that, little creep!). I thought wrong.

30 minutes into the movie, he started moaning that he was bored and asking things like "When's someone gonna hit somebody?" or "Why are her parents so snotty about Noah?" I started mentally kicking myself for leaving the stick at the Jedi Temple.

Finally, we got to the part where Noah takes Allie out in his boat and there are swarms of ducks all over the place. I've always thought that ducks were peaceful, but apparently the Creature has other thoughts.

"Look Benjie! Those ducks are fighting over the breadcrumbs!" he squealed. "Finally, some violence!"

"Can't you just watch the movie in silence for a FEW minutes!" I asked, agitated.

He fell silent for a few scenes. Then, just as I was starting to get into the movie, he asked, "Benjie. Are Jedi allowed to get tattoos?"

"No," I said. "It's against the code. Now watch the movie."

"Then why do YOU have one?" he asked, pointing at my arm.

It was only then that I realized I was wearing a sleeveless shirt. And right where he was pointing was the tattoo I got 5 years ago. The one that says "Anne Marie" in a little heart.

I covered it up with my hand. "Oh, t-that old thing?" I stammered. "I-it, it's nothing. Let's finish the movie."

But the little blonde monster wouldn't drop the subject. "Who's Anne Marie?" he pestered.

"Wh-what are you talking about. I- I don't know an Anne Marie," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Then why do you have that name tattooed on your arm in a little heart?" he asked smugly. I felt myself turn brick red, but that didn't stop him. He started singing at the top of his lungs, "BENJIE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! BENJIE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

I reached into the Force and summoned the stick from the Jedi Temple and whacked him a couple of times. That shut him up! But when I turned back to the screen, it was playing the end credits! We had argued through the rest of the movie! Stupid little creature.

Oh, Anne Marie! I miss you so much! I think about you ever time I look at my right arm. I wish you were here instead of that little blond monster that wants to get "Padme" in a little heart tattooed on his arm. I hate my life.

Obi Wan Kenobi


	9. Birthday Cookies

**A/N: Whew! Sorry that took so long! I got grounded from the computer for a week because… well that's none of your business. And then I thought that my parents had blocked Fan but there was just something wrong with our network. So the point is I took longer than I should have with this chapter.**

**I feel even worse because 2 weeks ago I gave the story back to Brynna not expecting to see it back for a while. But then at lunch, she handed me the folder (we keep the story in a purple folder because we think that if Obi Wan had a diary, it would be purple with little flowers on it. Shut up! That's not weird! Where was I again? Right. Lunch.) with her completed chapter in it! I was so proud of her! And then I wait until now to post it.**

**Ok, at this point I'm just ranting. Here's the chapter, hope you like it, blah blah blah.**

**Thank you Anakin's Love Slave, Amy aka Zoul Jiin (Hi Master Zoul!!), padmedelacour, and rockyrelay for reviewing!**

**MTFBWY!**

**Master Evenstar**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Brynna's Chapter**

Dear Diary,

I hate doing dishes. Especially on my birthday. I don't care if his intentions were good. I HATE DOING DISHES!!!!!

So, as I said before, today is my birthday. And since the Council was "generous" enough to give me a present (they gave me a fruitcake. At least this one had little cranberries in it instead of prunes. That wasn't funny last year, Master Windu!), the Thing decided to make me some birthday cookies.

While I was upstairs looking up Anne Marie's comlink number in the phone book (I just recently found out that she lives in the outskirts of Corascaunt:-D) I heard pots and pans banging around. I ran downstairs and found the Creature sitting on the kitchen floor. He was covered in flour and had cookie dough all over his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" I yelled.

"Maggin you a coogie," he mumbled. His mouth was full of cookie dough.

"It looks more like you made yourself cookie dough," I told him. I tried to conceal my anger at him for dirtying my pots and pans and the entire kitchen for that matter, but failed.

"No. I mud you a coogie," he insisted. He swallowed, then took another handful of cookie dough.

"Ok. Where is it then," I asked.

"In duh offen." I looked in the oven. All I saw was a big brown blob in the middle of a cookie sheet. "I figured you wouldn't want all duh coogies so I ony mud you one."

"Gee, thanks," I said. Then I made him clean the flour off the kitchen floor. I also asked him to do the dishes, but it turns out he doesn't know how.

"Just because I used to be a slave, doesn't mean I'm an expert on cleaning!" he replied angrily. "We didn't have dishes where I lived!"

So I was stuck doing all the dishes and he sat on the floor eating cookie dough.

"Do you still want your coogie?" he asked.

"No thanks," I said. He ate it too. I hate my life.

Obi Wan Kenobi


	10. Benjie Loves Annie

**A/N: I really don't have a lot to say about the inspiration of this chapter. Savannah gave it to me yesterday, and it's really good, but I couldn't tell you what her motives were. So just read and enjoy.**

**My review alert thing stopped working for some reason or another, so I'll start posting my review replies. Don't think I've started ignoring my wonderful readers! Just to warn you, my replies will be pretty vague. So if you don't remember what you said, the following replies won't make any sense to you.**

**Dragoneyes171986: Obnoxious little kids are the best, as long as someone else has to deal with them. ;-)**

**Padmedelacour: It's ok if you chuckled during this chapter. It's a humorous fic. Our goal is to make you chuckle! **

**KaylenxRainey: Yay! Glad you like it! Could you send me the link to your profile when you make your account? I wanna read your fics. **

**Rockyrelay: Yes, poor Obi hates his life, but we all love him anyway!**

**All right then. On with the show, uh, I mean chapter!**

**Master Evenstar**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Savvy's (it's a nickname, don't ask) Chapter**

Dear Diary,

I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THING!!!!!! Do you know what he did today? DO YOU?!? I'll tell you.

Last night, I called Anne Marie!!! She said that she wanted to get back in touch, so we made plans to see each other soon!!!! I told her how much I love her and that I can't wait to… well, let's just say pick up where we left off.

This morning when I was taking the Thing to train with Master Yoda and the rest of the younglings, he told me that he heard every word of my conversation!!! And if that wasn't bad enough, he started RECITING THE WHOLE THING!!!!! Everyone that happened to be in the hall at the time (unfortunately including Master Yoda and Master Windu) saw it and stopped to point and laugh at me.

After the Thing's little performance ended, Masters Yoda and Windu asked me who Anne Marie was. I lied and told them she was my sister, which, as you can imagine, earned me some pretty weird looks from both of them. I told them that the Thing must have heard wrong. We left it at that because I ran off in the other direction.

When I got home, I put the Thing in his room and told him no TV or junk food for a week. This seemed to make him really made, because now he's running around yelling, "BENJIE LOVES ANNIE! BENJIE LUUUUUUUUUUURVS ANNIE!" I hate my life.

Obi Wan Kenobi 


	11. Turkey Surprise

**A/N: Thanksgiving is next week, so I decided to do a Thanksgiving special. I wrote this chapter a week ago so I could give the story back to Brynna, but I wanted to wait until closer to Thanksgiving to post it. So this week, I'll post 2 more chapters in the next couple of days.**

**Review Replies:**

**Episode Skywalker: Yay new reviewer! Thanks. Yeah, my alert thing stopped working. But I like replying this way better. It makes you have to come back and see your reply!**

**Starwarsgurl: Thanks! **

**Padmedelacour: Having your little sibling find out who you like is the worst! My little brother tries to read my diary, but it's hidden to well! **

**Well, I'm out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Master Evenstar**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**My Chapter**

Dear Diary,

Well, today's Thanksgiving. However, I don't feel very thankful. I don't care if it was "too easy". IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!!!!

Anne Marie called about 2 days ago and asked what my plans were for Thanksgiving. I told her I'd just be at home arguing with the Thing (I used his proper name when I was talking to her) about whether we watch pod racing or _Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving _(it's an Earth cartoon, Diary. Don't ask) after eating microwave turkey TV dinners. She said she'd be in town for Thanksgiving, so I invited her over!

I got really excited and told the Thing to help clean the apartment so it would look somewhat presentable. He, of course, got all annoyed (he claims that the mess in his room is just his "own personal ecosystem") and asked why he had to. I told him that somebody very important was coming.

"Who is it? Your GIRLFRIEND?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"Yes," I admitted, which made him start rubbing his hands together and muttering to himself. If I had been thinking, I would have been worried that he was plotting something sinister, but I was too excited to notice.

Anne Marie showed up early this morning with an actual turkey that she had cooked so we wouldn't have to eat TV dinners. Wasn't that nice of her? I guess it was a bad move on my part to leave it within reach of the Creature from the Sand Lagoon.

Anne Marie and I curled up on the couch together and watched pod racing just like old times. After an hour or so, the Thing came in and politely suggested that we "hurry up and eat that turkey while we're still young."

We all gathered around the dining room table and were about to say a blessing (I've heard that's what people on Earth do before the Thanksgiving feast) when I heard this strange beeping sound coming from the turkey. It sounded dangerously like a

"Thermal detonator!" Anne Marie shouted. We all ducked under the table right as the turkey exploded. The walls were completely covered in pulverized turkey.

We all just kinda stood there in shock for a moment. Then the Thing started laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you" giggle "fell for it! That" laughter "was too easy! The thermal detonator in the turkey is" fits of laughter "the oldest trick in the book!"

Anne Marie stayed long enough to apologize for bringing the turkey and tell me it was nice seeing me again. She said she'd call me tomorrow if she got the chance.

I made the Thing clean all the turkey off the walls. He ended up eating it off the walls instead claiming it was the best turkey he'd ever had. Eww!

Pod racing's over, so now we're stuck watching, you guessed it, _Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving. _I hate my life.

Kenobi, Obi Wan Kenobi 

**A/N: In case this chapter was misleading, I love _Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving_! **


	12. The Chaperone, Whatever that is

**A/N: Mark the time and the date because I finally know exactly what motivated one of my coauthors to write their chapter! On Monday and Tuesday, the gifted program classes took a field trip to Savannah, and (like all school trips) we had a few parents willing to chaperone the trip. So unless you're completely unobservant, you'll be able to figure out where this came from.**

**Review Replies:**

**Episode Skywalker: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Now you HAVE to come back every time!!! Lol, just kidding. Thanks for reviewing. I heard somewhere that a guy was frying a turkey and it exploded and caught his house on fire, soI guess Obi's not alone!**

**Dawn Over the Valley: Yay new reviewer!! Hmm, I was thinking that Diamond would ever meet Anne Marie. That might make for an interesting chapter. I'll look into that.**

**Dragoneyes171986: Fireworks are always fun!**

**Rockyrelay: Thanks! Will do! Savannah just got and email account, so it won't take 5 weeks to get her chapter!**

**Vothan Lover: Yay other new reviewer!! Glad you like it so much! Like I said, it won't take 5 weeks to get Savannah's chapters anyomore, and I see Brynna at lunch every day, so we'll start updating more often!**

**MTFBWUA**

**Master Evenstar**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Brynna's Chapter**

Dear Diary,

My life officially sucks. I know I've said this before, but I really mean it this time. This time it's my own fault.

All of the little padawons in the Thing's class were going on a field trip to Tatooine. Since that's where the Thing's from, I figured I had to let him go. I was happy to have him off my system for 2 nights! No, I wasn't happy. I was ecstatic! Beyond ecstatic. ECSTATICALLY OVERJOYED!!! I mean I was literally doing back flips! But I wasn't expecting what came next.

The Thing came home from playing with his obnoxious friends about a week ago practically in tears. He walked up to me half-sobbing and yelled, "MASTER YODA WON'T LET US GO UNLESS WE CAN FIND ANOTHER CHAPERONE!!!" Then he broke down. I felt tears well up in my eyes too. I was looking forward to a weekend away from him. I figured the best thing to do to keep from cry was to comfort him.

"It's ok," I said. "It's not like you were going to the part where your mom lives." 

"I DON'T WANNA SEE MY MOM, STUPID!!" he yelled. "I WANNA GO TO THE COOL JEDI HOTEL AND HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS ON THE CHARTER SHIP (**A/N: On school trips like these, the ride up on the charter bus is usually one of the best parts**)!!! BUT WE CAN'T GO UNLESS WE GET ANOTHER CHAPERONE!!!" Then I got a brilliant idea. If I volunteered to be a "chaperone" (whatever that is), he would still be able to leave!

The next morning, I waltzed up to Master Yoda and told him I would gladly chaperone the padawon trip to Tatooine. "Thankful the younglings will be to you," he said. "Get started packing tonight you must." My jaw dropped. I didn't know being a chaperone meant I had to go on the trip!

Now, instead of having 2 free nights with Anne Marie, I have to spend 2 nights in a hotel with 20 screaming padawons!! Not to mention an 8-hour ship ride both ways!

So here I am now, in the hotel. Wrapped in toilet paper and pillows after the padawons ganged up on me and locked me in the nasty, crammed ship bathroom. Sorry if my words are messy. They just started jumping on the bed. I hate my life.

Obi Wan Kenobi


End file.
